Operation: Shattered Heart
Operation: Shattered Heart was a Midnight invasion of the Crystal Empire during the Equestrian Civil War. The Midnight worked alongside the Nazi Army to finish what they had begun during Operation: Splintered Heart. The invasion was planned and overseen by Eclipse, who had developed a personal hatred for Crystals barring Princess Tundra Rift. She decided an all-out assault would overwhelm the enemy and cause them to scatter, leaving critical points open to tactical strikes. Eclipse arranged for support from Der Wunderteam, who would stealthily infiltrate the Crystal Palace and take Cadance hostage, as well as assassinate the Solar Accord General leading the Solar forces present. With Cadance out of the fight and the Solars routed, Shining Armor would be left to defend his home and command his forces alone, putting much strain on the army. The Crystal Heart was next on the list, and capturing that would cause the Crystal forces to be routed and crumble. 10 of the 31 Royal Paladins gathered at the gate to the Crystal Palace and challenged "the Traitor" (Shining Armor) to a duel. One of them noticed Flurry Heart fly overhead as she caught an ejecting Pilot in the air and bucked his head around, killing him. Eclipse gripped the mare in her blood-red Magic and threw her to the ground before ripping off her wings via the same Magic. Her legs broken and her wings gone, Flurry was sprawled on the floor in tears. Eclipse grabbed her and lifted her into the air via her eye sockets and mouth and shouted to gain the attention of her parents. Upon exiting the palace and noticing their daughter being held in a vicious way, Shining ordered Eclipse to "let her go." Eclipse told him that his betrayal claimed two lives that fateful day (as she technically survived, she did not counter her own) thus there will be two lives taken to repay them. After asking who the second life was to be, Shining was horrified to see Eclipse suddenly intensify her grip and crush Flurry's skull, causing her faceless body to hit the floor and twitch seconds before death. Enraged, her parents lunged sat Eclipse and fought her. Eclipse executed Shining via decapitation and captured Cadance alive. Eclipse told the watching Twilight to kill Cadance as she was given a handgun, though Twilight couldn't bring herself to do it and disassembled the pistol using her Magic, letting the components and ammo fall to the floor. Eclipse then placed her hand on Cadance's head and forced tremendous amounts to of Magic into it, causing it to explode violently and splatter everyone around with her blood, including Twilight. The headless body hit the floor. A Grunt approached Eclipse quickly, telling her the Midnight had successfully captured the Crystal Heart. The battle over, the Midnight left and took the heart to Everfree for analysis. The cheering from Midnight units could be heard deep in the Frozen North, and the Yakut Tribe called it the "voice of the gods."